Blind
by iratebunny
Summary: Young Quietsoul wants handsome Shadowheart to notice her. It too late before Shadowheart realizes something...
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Warriors

* * *

I don't get why Shadowheart never notices me. He notices other she-cats, but what about me, Quietsoul? Other she-cats brag that he went hunting with them, why can't I have that chance? Shadowheart is the only meaning to live for me, why can't he see? He passes me as if I were only thin air. I always try to talk to him, but who is always there? She-cats. Selfish, stupid, she-cats. Always chasing after toms in the clan, WillowClan, then leaving them heartbroken.

"Shadowheart," I mew in vain. Never does he respond to my call to him. The big, powerful, strong tom heading towards the fresh-kill pile surrounded by she-cats is too much for me to bear. I start running towards the gray and black tom. The patter of my footsteps vibrates in my ears as I sprint toward the dream of my life.

"Wait, Shadowheart!" I hear myself screaming for him to halt. Some cats snicker behind me. I whip my head around and I see my arch-enemy, Grasstail, with her bratty group of she-cats called The Patrol. The Patrol is made up of three cats including Mossfeather, Almondleaf, and Snowcloud.

"Shadowheart!" Almondleaf imitates me. More laughs follow. From the twitch of Grasstail's ear, The Patrol surrounds me.

"Back off Foxdung," Snowcloud sneers. Wicked grins spread across their faces.

"Shadowheart is mine!" hisses Grasstail. I struggle as The Patrol carries me to the dirt place. After dumping me on a muddy spot and pushing me around in it, they walk confidently back to camp. I fret that Grasstail will take advantage of my absence so I hurry on cleaning myself. The stink fills up my nostrils and I gag, thinking how to get even with Grasstail.

The trees speed by and I reach the camp safe. I follow Grasstail's scent and retrace my steps back outside. Her scent mixed with Shadowheart's sweet scent unmistakably lead to my favorite young birch tree. The tree stands next to a clearing and never grows any taller.

"Shadowheart, you look great today," I hear Grasstail coo. The Patrol giggle and surround Shadowheart and Grasstail, enclosing them in. Shadowheart, ignorant as can be, jumps on Grasstail, and nuzzles her. Before long, everyone gets tired and fall asleep.

I simple cannot control myself. I rush up to him and lick his well-groomed fur. Enchanted, I close my eyes just for a few moments...

"Uglyface, what are you doing here?" Grasstail snarls at my sleeping form. A sharp sting of pain runs through my body.

"Fatsoul, how do you like that?" smirks Snowcloud. "I put some prettier designs on your body."

I curl up in pain as the "designs" get deeper. I quickly limp out of the clearing to get rid of The Patrol. My unbalanced walk let the horrid cats catch up to me.

"How about giving our little kitten a trip back to camp with us?" Mossfeather mews with a glint of amusement in her eyes. Soon, The Patrol carries me back to the camp in the medicine cat's den.

"You poor thing!" Silvernose gushes, coming out of her den. "How were you hurt?"

"Quietsoul here, got into a fight with Snowcloud for absolutely no reason. Being the better fighter, Snowcloud accidentally clawed Quietsoul." lies Alomondleaf with a straight face.

"Don't be-" I manage to say.

"Quietsoul just wants to say that she doesn't want Snowcloud to take the blame," cut in Mossfeather. When I try to speak again, Mossfeather gives me a glare so I clamp my jaw shut.

"Since we don't want Quietsoul to get hurt again, we'll take turns watching her if you don't mind," mews Grasstail. I grit my teeth in annoyance and wait for Silvernose's answer.

"Of course I don't mind," Silvernose smiles gaily. "I'm glad to have company." Satisfied with her answer, Snowcloud, Almondleaf, and Mossfeather trudge back to the warrior's den.

* * *

Hmm... Rewiew! I need constructive criticism badly. P


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Warriors

Whenever someone reviews, I have a squishy, tingling feeling. No, really!

* * *

I lay in the shade of the medicine cat's den with Almondleaf watching every move I made. It was the day after "fighting" Snowcloud. Grasstail and Almondleaf had switched while I was asleep, so I couldn't know what was happening.

I am always annoyed by the reason The Patrol is always torturing me. All the other she-cats are no harm to The Patrol because Shadowheart has little or no interest in them. Of all the she-cats (excluding me),Grasstail is probably going to be his mate (if he has one). The Patrol don't know if Shadowheart will like me or not, so they torture and make me look bad.

Foxdung and Uglyface aren't the only names they call me. They have plenty of other bad names they make up on the spot to fit what they're doing. They never let anyone else hear them because The Patrol is always sneaky about their doings. Yesterday was a pretty normal day for me. Snowcloud injures me every two moons, so cats don't get suspicious. A pale, gray she-cat sulks in, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Goldenbranch, how are you?" I greet her. Goldenbranch is the only living thing close to my one and only friend (who is my imagination).

"Normal, and bringing you some fresh-kill," Goldenbranch replies dully, which is not unusual. The fresh-kill, however, was unusual, and only meant that she wants me to do a favor for her.

"Come on, what do you want?" I bug her, butting her with my head. "Moss, advice, secrets, anything. Just hand over the raven."

"Fine," she mews grudgingly, giving me the prey. "C-Can you ask Iceclaw to go to Sun Grass at sunhigh?"

"Sure," I roll my eyes. Typical Goldenbranch. She chases tom after tom until she finds a handsome one, then ditches him. Goldenbranch slides out of the den and hurries outside. I look out of the den to see that it is almost sunhigh. I make up my mind, request can wait, prey can't. Soon, I finish eating, and crawl into the sunlight. From there, I spot Iceclaw stretching on a patch of moss. The flavor of the raven plays with my tongue while I tell him the message. He nodds, and rushes off. If Almondleaf wasn't watching me, I probably would have followed Iceclaw to Sun Grass.

Bored, I stare into the sheltered warriors den. Only Mossfeather remained, flirting with Rockclaw. (I suspect that Grasstail and Snowcloud are keeping a watch on Shadowheart.) Disgusted with Mossfeather, I turn my head the other way, at the almost hidden nursery. Soft snores from tiny kits reached my ears. I smile broadly because in my mind those are my kits, Shadowheart being the father.

"What are you smiling about?" glares Almondleaf from her spot in the sun.

"Nothing," I reply, cheerful. Almondleaf gives me a strange look before turning around to wash herself. A scent of a jay wafts up my nose. I resist, and fall into a sleep I have not had for a month.

--

"Quietsoul, can you meet me at the old willow near the Flower Field?" Shadowheart's husky voice vibrates in my ear. I can only nod with excitement, even though I know that this is a dream. I never want to wake up from these wondrous dreams.

I rush past The Patrol, who is staring at me like I have just grown another head. Pinepaw nods at me because he is guarding the camp. He probably bet with Talonpaw a sparrow if he could keep quiet for a whole day. Tom apprentices are so weird.

Before I pass through my favorite birch tree, I catch a thrush for Shadowheart. I wonder if he will share with me. Soon, I arrive at my destination. Shadowheart nuzzles me and tries to climb over me. I gave him a stern look, but he knows that I am kidding. We play with each other like that for a few minutes.

"Shadowheart, why did you want me here?" I ask, even though I know the answer. I just want him to say it.

"I love you," he breathes in my ear.

--

A high-pitched scream wakes me up. I groan loudly, annoyed because of the din that woke me up.

* * *

R&R Review my other stories too.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: You're an idiot if you don't know what supposed to be here.

I'm ending it right here and right now. Some kitties are going to die. D

* * *

"Foxes!" Lightpaw's screech cuts through the morning air. "Foxes are attacking!"

"Grasstail, Talonpaw, Pinepaw, Shadowheart, Quietsoul, Iceclaw, and Snowcloud, go with Lightpaw, she knows the way. The rest of you, stay here." Brookstar's calm voice silences everyone's panic mewing.

Now alert, I join the group of cats near the entrance of the camp. We leave in a few moments. Soon, we race after Lightpaw, everything a blur. In a short while I hear snarls and look around, crashing into Pinepaw.

"Watch where you're going," Talonpaw growls after looking where Pinepaw fell."You gave away our hiding place."

Sure enough, foxes surroundes the cats and everyone (besides Shadowheart) glares at me. If looks can kill, I'd be fried cat. Poor Pinepaw is ripped to shreds because he is not in our protective circle. Copying the others and for revenge, I unsheathe my claws. The leader, a golden brown one, twitches his tail as a signal for attack, but I spring up at him, distracting him.

"Lightpaw! Go get extra warriors!" I manage to yowl before I sink my teeth into his neck. Lightpaw shoots off in search of the camp, and a fox chases her. Iceclaw runs after it and claws fiercely at the fox to let Lightpaw escape. Then, he takes on the leader, dodging expertly and slashing at open spots. Meanwhile, I scurry back to my place and claw wildly at the bright red female fox in front of me.

Soon, bright red fur and blood appear on my sharpened claws. I find that her belly is open, and pounce on it. Unfortunately, I misjudge the distance, and she kicks up at my own belly. Falling to the ground, I hear more voices, besides the already fighting cats. Reinforcements! Goldenbranch, Almondleaf, Mossfeather, Frostpaw, Lightpaw, Grayfog, and even Brookstar herself!

Grayfog quickly relives me of my fox; she is worn out and can't defend herself. He slashes her belly and kicks her into the fast flowing stream beside me where she drowns. We team up on a great big male fox, twice the size of me. While Grayfog slashes his back, I bite any undefended part of him. The fox dies after what seemed a lifetime, but before he does, he claws my back and growls his last.

I look around the battlefield, and curl my tail in happiness. There were a few foxes left, and they turned tail and fled. A little thrust of pain went down my back as if someone clawed it. I spin around, and to my surprise, there was no one there.

We walk back to camp ever so slowly because Grasstail kept on complaining that her pads were torn and has a terrible headache. In the end, we ditched all the complaining cats and stuck them in mud. In camp, I pad to the medicine cat's den for herbs and find Shadowheart lying there. Lucky me! Not. Even if are alone together(which is very rare), he'd just do his own stuff. Today he was sleeping. I lay down in the comfy nest beside him.

Slash! Another pain goes through my back, like yesterday, but harder. It stings like crazy! Shadowheart jerks awake too, and looks like someone was killing him.

"Dewnose! Come quickly!"I croak, my voice sore. A moment later she appears, holding Frostpaw.

"Here, eat the poppy seeds slowly and this bundle of herbs will help you,"she mews soothingly. Soon I fall asleep again, having my wonderful dreams. When I have the courage to face the world again, I open my eyes. Brookstar and Dewnose were talking urgently in the back of the cave.

"Deadly...Kill...Poison...Suffer..."

I block out all sound not wanting to hear anymore. The four words I had heard makes me shiver. Something bad was going to happen. The scent of Dewnose hovers above me. I gradually open my eyes again.

"We'll take all the sick cats with us on a border patrol, Quietsoul,"Dewnose cheered too excitedly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This is fun!" cried Frostpaw. "Can you tell us the secret now, Dewnose?"

"A-Alright. See, you three all have a poison inside of you that tears at where it entered. After every 'slash' it becomes worse." at this, Frostpaw loses her happiness and starts sobbing."It is basically a torture that causes you to go mad."

"What do you do about this?" I ask, not wanting to know the answer.

"You have to k-kill t-them," now Dewnose's voice lowered to a whisper."I-I'm sorry."

"What!" Shadowheart's shrill scream rang in our ears. "You can't just kill us!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I lay my body down next to Shadowheart's who was almost in StarClan. Frostpaw was on the other side of him, and looked like she was sleeping. Dewnose had killed us partly, leaving us here to die in peace. I took my last breath and glanced at Shadowheart.

"If you can't see me here, then I will make you see me in StarClan,"I whisper my last words in the forest.

* * *

Ha! It's not what you expected right? You thought The Patrol was going to die! They're mourning the loss of their handsome Shadowheart.


End file.
